


Desires

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [31]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dr. Sewards contacts the Count regarding an issue with Agatha's feeding, Dracula is happy to help.---31. "I could watch you ride me all day"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!

His footsteps echoed through the darkened building. A quick search revealed to him that even at such a late hour, there were still a couple of mercenaries hanging near the cage at the center of the laboratory. The glass, however, worked as a mirror now, and before its entrance stood a shifting Dr. Seward, whose eyes found the Count fast. Never in his immortal existence did Count Dracula expect Jack Seward to be relieved at the sight of him.

His shoulders grew tense as he took in what this could mean. He was before the doctor in a blink. “You said she was alright,” said the Count, ready to rip the door out of the way if Jack took too long to explain himself.

“And she is!” rushed Seward, “Miss Van Helsing is perfectly fine, I called you not because of her safety, but…” he eyed the mercenaries, “for everyone else’s.”

Dracula narrowed his eyes, a sneer appeared on his lips. “What have you done?”

“One of our donors, he… He messed up. You’re a vampire, like her, you’re the only one that can go in there and come out in one piece.” Dr. Seward said.

A dark eyebrow was raised and the immortal watched the cage. “Has she gone violent?”

“Uh, no, not at all. She thinks the effects will wear out, but I know this drug, I have seen what it can do, I doubt her plan is going to work.”

He faced Seward. “What is going on, Doctor?”

Jack shifted. “I think, uh, you should go see for yourself.”

The Count studied the blushing man’s features, then strode towards the cage. When he entered, he found that, from the inside, the glass had been also turned into a mirror. No one could see what was happening there. He also found there was little light, still, he could see the silhouette of Agatha Van Helsing at a corner, her back to him, she held her hands behind her back.

Her knuckles were pale.

“Dr. Jack Seward,” she said out loud, clearly wanting to be heard outside, “remind me in the future how terrible you are at following orders.”

There was silence, but a shift in the air made Dracula picture the shifting doctor trying to determine the validity of his decision.

Van Helsing spun around. She was the same, even her usual smirk was in place. However, there was no fooling the immortal man, something was off.

The Count experimented with the air, his smile grew. He grabbed a chair and sat down. “All Dr. Seward told me was that a donor screwed up, I have a strong feeling the story is more interesting than that. Care to share it?” He tilted his head a bit.

“An irresponsible donor had the time of his life and ignored safety procedures before donating blood.”

“And you drank it,” it was no question. The Count watched her, leaned close to the table. “I did warn you against drinking from cattle, Agatha.”

“The effects will go away soon enough,” she said, “there was no reason for Dr. Seward to have called you.”

“It is a strong drug, Agatha,” he replied, “I sensed it when I got here and I can smell the effects on you. These effects are not going away soon. Dr. Seward called me for a reason.”

“I am perfectly capable of dealing with it,” she objected.

“No, you aren’t, and the denial will only make it worse. And Doctor Seward not only knows that” he rose, walked her way slowly, “but he also knows that I’m the only one who can handle you.”

“Your ego really knows no limits,” she shot.

He smirked, stopped before her. “Shall we… ?”

“You’re not needed here, Count Dracula,” she declared.

The Count studied her features, caught her chin on his hand, used his thumb to trace her lower lip. “You can stay here, dripping, fighting the urge or you can let me help you.”

“You only want to sate your own needs,” she spat back.

He grinned. “Oh, I  _ will _ enjoy every minute of this, make no mistake of that, but I would hate to have you denying yourself like that when I can take perfectly good care of you,” his hand slid down her neck, stopping at her shoulder over the fabric of her blouse. When he moved again, his fingers teased at her buttons. He popped one open, his gaze lingering on the now exposed curve of her breasts, he bit his lower lip. He met her eyes. “Come on, anything you want. You can have it.” He dared to go further, slipped a hand in, palmed her breast beneath the fabric, over the bra. “Or you can stop me. It’s your call, Agatha.”

She was quiet and he smiled. Dracula moved closer, reducing the space between them. His free hand snaked up her skirt, digits caressing the inside of her thighs. A long finger explored the fabric covering her core, he found it warm. The younger vampire didn’t stop him when he tugged her panties away and touched her again, this time sensing her actual heat, sinking his fingers to have them coated with her juices.

He growled, watched her eyes. “If you taste any good as you feel, Agatha…” He continued, sank his fingers deep into her, finding wetness and warmth around his digits. He felt her shift on her feet, spread her legs a bit further, and give him further access.

There was a whine when he pulled away and took a step back. He had no shame as he took his moist fingers into his mouth. He leaned back against the table. “Come here,” he prompted, “come here, darling.”

Strong steps as she approached, face flushed, her gaze hard, still, she didn’t fight it when he planted kisses on her cheek, then down her neck. There were no protests when his hand slipped under her blouse and pulled her bra out of the way.

He played with her nipples, teeth teased at the skin of her neck. And, for the first time since this mess started, Agatha could find some calmness. The Count’s touch did set her body aflame and she could feel her need growing, yet it was better than before he arrived.

“Sit down!” she hissed.

Dracula growled in protest, but she was determined and forced him to lay on the table. He rushed to have her blouse removed. “Undress,” he shot, “come on, let me see you.”

She complied, for she sensed he’d rip her clothes off if she didn’t. Her blouse open, her skirt on the floor. She undid his belt and pants, caught his cock on her hand as soon as she had the chance, and straddled him just as fast.

“You beast, took you little to get this hard,” she spat.

He caught her hips, “You’re the one with my cock on your hand, you’re the one controlling this, darling. Now, if you’d be so kind as to go on with it, I’d like to be buried in your--”

She sank down on him, taking in his whole length. A grunt was all warning she gave before she started moving, sighs escaping her.

The Count had her get rid of the blouse and watched with a smirk as she moved against him. “I could watch you ride me all day,” he grinned.

Agatha covered his mouth with her hand, only to have him grab at her hips, help her with the pace, then allow his touch to move up and provoke her breasts and side. He caught her by the back of the neck, brought her down, and fought her hold until he had their lips pressed together.

“Be quiet,” she protested after breaking a kiss.

He smirked, “We have a lot of time still,” he said, leaned close to her ear, whispered something that made her fight him.

They shifted and soon he had her beneath him and was happily guiding his cock back into her core. “Hmmm,” he sounded, “I must say, Agatha, you feel very,  _ very _ good.”

“Shut up!”

He kissed her, hard. His hand worked her body up, made her arch and protest beneath him as she savored the sensations he caused and fought the idea of enjoying it.

She wanted more, she wanted more and more from him.

Her legs wrapped around his hips tightly and he needed no further incentive. The Count’s pounding got stronger, the desk beneath them protesting.

Agatha tore his shirt open, had his chest rub against hers, felt his flesh burning up against her, heat consuming them.

She came, collapsed beneath him, and soon felt him spurting inside her while her walls still contracted around him.

She wasn’t done, she could feel it and there was no doubt he could too.

The Count stood, resisted a little before pulling out of her. He was filthy in the way he watched her. “Come with me, we’re going back to mine. We’re not done. We still have the whole night before this drug wears out.”

Much to his surprise, she didn’t fight him. He raised an eyebrow at her compliance.

“Nothing?”

“We’re busy, the protests can wait.”

He sneered, then shook his head. “As the lady wishes.”


End file.
